Nunca más
by AirinBlues
Summary: Richie quiere dejar todo lo vivido en Derry atrás, pero el dolor lo persigue hasta que hace una llamada que no esperaba respuesta. REDDIE. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** It y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Summary:** Richie quiere dejar todo lo vivido en Derry atrás, pero el dolor lo persigue hasta que hace una llamada que no esperaba respuesta. Éste fic es más bien para no sucumbir ante el dolor de una excelente ship que terminó por destrozar mi corazón en el cine (es mentira, sólo quería escribir algo sobre ellos y pensar en un final feliz. No le encuentren la lógica a ésto).

**Warings: M (+18)**

.

.

**I**

.

.

Lo fastidioso de la muerte no era precisamente el deceso de una persona, su completa desaparición y la ausencia de una persona en un punto del mundo; no es la vacancia libre en la oficina donde trabajaba, ni el banco vacío donde solía sentarse a comer un emparedado de jamón de pavo con queso y una soda de dieta, tampoco el hecho de las fotos que quedaron, relatando la vida y el tiempo de una persona y que quedarán como un recordatorio de lo que fue.

El problema de la muerte no era precisamente con el fallecido que ya no tendría que pagar cuentas, ni mirarse al espejo todas las mañanas, viendo que la diminuta barriga se había convertido en un cinturón de grasa sobre sus pantalones o el preguntarse, llegado el insomnio a las 3 y 30 de la mañana, qué hacía con su vida.

El problema estaba en la gente que queda aún con vida, despidiendo la memoria de una persona que acabó muriendo en "circunstancias poco comunes en un pequeño pueblo de Derry".

Tozier dio una calada más a su cigarrillo, dejó que el humo ingresara a su sistema, cerró los ojos un momento, intentando matar la ansiedad que subía por sus piernas, recorrían su cuerpo y se atoraban en su garganta. La cantidad de cigarrillos consumidos al día había aumentado considerablemente desde que todo el suceso con Pennywise y su colaboración para erradicar un mal milenario, había acabado con la vida de Eddie Kaspbrak.

Su rostro hizo una mueca de molestia al recordar ese nombre, negó con la cabeza y dejó salir el humo atorado en su boca casi por inercia. Odiaba la sensación que le dejaba pensar en Eddie cada vez que fumaba un cigarrillo, después de todo, el hecho de fumarlo debía ayudar a calmarlo, pero el rostro del niño que alguna vez conoció en Derry y la expresión con la que el adulto a quien apuñaló el maldito payaso, no lograba más que atormentarlo.

Una calada más y tiró al suelo lo que quedó de su cigarrillo, lo aplastó con la punta de sus zapatos oscuros y exhaló el humo mientras veía hacerlo. Eran las 3 y 45 de la mañana, él estaba sólo en una estación de combustible a las afueras de Derry con la intención de regresar a la vida que tenía antes de la llamada de Mike Hanlon; se suponía que debía estar descansando en un motel para emprender su trayecto al amanecer, pero el insomnio lo puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, encendiendo y fumando cuanto cigarrillo tuviese hasta que no pudo más con la ansiedad, alistó sus pocas pertenencias y se subió a su camioneta para regresar.

No podía seguir en la misma ciudad que le había dado y quitado a una persona que significó tanto para él.

_Maldita sea_. Maldijo apoyando su frente contra el manubrio de su vehículo, una vez adentro con la idea de seguir manejando. Se detuvo en esa estación de servicio para usar el baño y comprar más cigarrillos, ya que su ingesta había aumentado y él sólo pedía deshacerse de recuerdos dolorosos.

Encendió el motor, las luces y retrocedió el vehículo para así retornar a la carretera. La noche estaba estrellada y había un viento fresco que le hizo bajar la ventanilla de su puerta y dejar que la brisa lo acariciara. Era uno de los pocos consuelos que tenía para aplacar su ansiedad en esos momentos.

Los minutos en la carretera fueron volviéndose horas, horas en las que Ricchie Tozier se enfocaba en fumar, conducir y cambiar de emisora de radio. Odiaba las baladas, más cuando era tan de madrugada y él debía conducir, así que iba cambiando y cambiando de emisora. Harto de no encontrar música adecuada que lo despierte, apagó la estéreo y siguió conduciendo en silencio hasta que el sueño comenzó a calar cada vez más fuerte en él. Maldijo nuevamente, deseando haber comprado café en lugar de cigarrillos, pero los planes nunca son perfectos y menos cuando tienes a un fantasma rondándote la mente.

Aparcó el vehículo fuera de la carretera, colocando la luz del pick up para ser visto por otros vehículos, reclinó su asiento y se acomodó para dormir un poco. Odiaba su cuerpo y su mente por partes iguales, pudiendo haber dormido cómodamente o al menos mucho mejor que en esos momentos, en un motel, lo estaba haciendo en su propio vehículo.

Se acomodó mejor en su sitio y un impulso le hizo sacar su teléfono móvil, miró la pantalla un momento y su pulgar se movió hasta hallar la galería de fotos. No quería hacerlo pero allí estaba su dedo moviéndose hasta encontrar la foto que se sacó el club de los Perdedores el día de la reunión después de 27 años. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el rostro de Eddie en la foto, no había cambiado nada con el niño que conoció hace años y deseó tanto que las cosas fuesen distintas.

Cómo deseaba que no haya muerto.

Marcó el número de Eddie y se colocó el teléfono al oído. No oía más que pitidos, esperando ser contestado por la otra línea, a sabiendas que eso nunca sucedería.

─Eres un idiota, Tozier ─Se dijo a sí mismo hasta que el sonido de la contestadora sonó. Dio un suspiro profundo y no supo por qué, pero sus labios comenzaron a moverse─. Sé que no vas a escuchar esto, pero… Lamento todo. De verdad. Yo… Maldita sea… ─Una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla, se la secó y un aclaró su garganta─. Perdón por no ser sincero contigo y… No sabes cómo me gustaría que estés aquí ahora. ─Sonrió con pesadez─. Lo odiarías, estoy a mitad de la nada aparcado a un lado de la carretera, la brisa es fresca y sé que lo odiarías… Pero, me gustaría que estés aquí.

Apartó el teléfono y miró la pantalla con la foto de Eddie en él y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un imbécil, por no poder cerrar ciclos. Colgó la llamada y tiró el teléfono en la parte trasera de su camioneta. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño eclipsara su mente por primera vez. No había recuerdos, no había pesares, no había Eddies Kaspbraks que lo atormentara.

* * *

La brisa de día era la mejor sensación que podría mencionar a la hora de conducir por horas. La brisa y la luz del día pegándole en el rostro adormecido en compañía de una vieja canción country que solía escuchar la Señora K en su sala, cuando él, en compañía de sus viejos amigos, jugaban en el porche de Eddie.

Tozier se acomodó mejor en su asiento, dando la espalda a la ventana abierta por donde el sol y la brisa entraban, siendo cada vez más consciente de que el vehículo estaba en movimiento. Sus ojos se negaban rotundamente a abrirse, pero algo en su mente le decía que lo hiciera, que no era normal estar en un vehículo en movimiento si estaba dormido.

Entonces esa oración se hizo eco en su cabeza y abrió un poco los ojos, percatándose de que iba en el asiento copiloto y había un hombre manejando su camioneta, tarareando la vieja canción country. Richie pensó que lo hacía bien, que tenía una bonita voz y un aroma a lavanda que le recordaba un poco a su infancia. Volvió a cerrar los ojos por un momento y dejó que el recuerdo pueril se acunara en su mente.

Hasta que el raciocinio tiró la puerta de su dormido cerebro para poner en alerta todo su sistema: Estaba siendo llevado por un extraño que olía a lavanda y tarareaba una canción country. ¡Alerta de secuestro!

Richie abrió los ojos de inmediato y se reincorporó en el asiento casi como un resorte, sin despegar la vista del conductor que, extrañamente, se parecía muchísimo a su fallecido amigo Eddie Kaspbrak.

─Así que la bella durmiente despertó por fin ─Habló el hombre mirándolo con un semblante divertido, quizá por la cara estupefacta y llena de baba que Richie habrá formulado.

Pero para Richie, lo único que podía reproducir su mente era cuán idéntico era el hombre sentado al lado suyo a Eddie, incluso hablaba como él y hacía chistes malísimos cómo él.

─¿Qué sucede? ─Volvió a preguntar el conductor, mirando a Richie y volteando a la carretera─. ¿Por qué me miras así? Parecería que has visto un fantasma, Richie.

─¿Quién eres? ─Formuló Richie y el hombre echó a reír sonoramente, era como si acabara de contar su mejor selección de chistes para su presentación─. Hablo enserio. ¿Por qué estás conduciendo mi vehículo? ¿A dónde vamos?

La risa del hombre fue menguando para mirar a Richie, intentando concebir la broma que le quería hacer el de lentes pero éste sólo podía albergar una interrogante gigantesca en su frente.

─Soy Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak.

─Eso es mentira. ─Eddie lo miró con una ceja en alto y Richie parecía perder cada vez más la compostura─. ¡Deja de mentir! ¿Quién eres y a dónde vamos?

Eddie comenzaba a peder la gracia inicial viendo la desesperación en su amigo.

─Richie, me llamaste a la madrugada y me dijiste que estabas a mitad de la carretera y que querías que venga. ─Richie negaba frenéticamente cada palabra, sin apartar los ojos cargados de sorpresa del conductor─. Por favor, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Me llamaste a pedir perdón por algo que aún no me has dicho.

─¡Deja de mentir! No te llamé y no deberías estar aquí.

─¿Por qué?

─¡Porque Eddie Kaspbrak está muerto! ─Gritó.

El vehículo paró en seco entonces, Eddie puso las luces de pick up en alto y miró a Richie con hastío. Richie reconocía esa mirada y le aterró aún más porque comenzaba a creer que realmente era Eddie.

Y en un momento de poca lucidez, Richie se sacó el cinturón y bajó del vehículo para echar a correr, pidiendo auxilio a quien quiera que estuviese cerca porque lo habían secuestrado.

─¡Richie, espera! ¡¿A dónde diablos vas?! ─Eddie también echó a correr detrás de Richie pero estaba más que claro que la resistencia de Kaspbrak era pésima.

Richie seguía gritando por ayuda hasta que escuchó toser a Eddie, volteó a mirarlo y su cuerpo se detuvo al ver al hombre de rodillas en el suelo, intentando respirar. Richi pensó un momento si debía o no acercarse, después de todo, no tenía sentido ver a Eddie con vida ahí, mas la desesperación por observarlo ahogarse tuvo más peso que cualquier pensamiento paranoico por su parte.

─¡Eddie! ─Vociferó hasta llegar hasta el hombre con falta de aire─. Eddie, no te mueras de nuevo ─Dijo y ayudó al hombre a sentarse de vuelta, colocó sus manos en el suelo y lo ayudaba a respirar─. Vamos, respira despacio. No te fuerces.

Eddie tomó la mano de Richie en ese momento y él no pensaba soltarlo. De a poco, la respiración de Eddie comenzó a normalizarse y la desesperación fue menguando en ambos. Richie sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba recomponiéndose y Eddie correspondió esa sonrisa.

─¿Ya me crees que soy yo? ─Preguntó Eddie en un hilo de voz, intentando hablar por encima de su respiración lenta.

Richie tomó el rostro de Eddie entre sus manos y apreció cada detalle en él, intentando encontrar la falla en aquel milagro, después de todo, Richie Tozier no creía en milagros.

─Pero moriste… Lo vi.

─¿De qué hablas? ─Eddie se recompuso del suelo con ayuda de Richie y éste lo llevó hasta el asiento de copiloto del vehículo, lo ayudó a sentarse.

Eddie no apartaba sus ojos oscuros de los de Richie, esperando encontrar respuesta a la duda de su muerte. Tozier reconoció esa preocupación en el hombre y se mordió la lengua un momento, incapaz de explicarle sobre su muerte a una persona que, por razones extrañas, no estaba muerta y peor aún, no recordaba haberlo hecho.

─¿Recuerdas a… _eso? _─Inició Richie una vez estuvo sentado tras el volante, conduciendo. Miró a Eddie un momento, intentando encontrar algún indicio de memoria en su expresión, pero sólo halló más incertidumbre─. El payaso que secuestraba niños y los devoraba.

─Me estás asustando, Richie ─Continuó Eddie.

Richie se acomodó los lentes y se mantuvo en silencio un momento.

─¿Dices que te llamé? ─Cambió de tema Richie y Eddie sacó su teléfono para mostrarle la llamada recibida con fecha y hora tal que Richie comenzó a cuestionar su propia salud mental─. Tú… ¿Qué recuerdas haber escuchado?

─Estaba durmiendo cuando recibí tu mensaje de voz, te escuchabas… perdido. Me pedías disculpas por todo lo que sucedió, realmente no sé qué sucedió, pero de seguro tienes la culpa ─Dijo Eddie mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida y Richie echó a reír─. Me decías que odiaría estar aquí y es verdad, lo odio. Odio el aire frío y estar conduciendo por horas a mitad de la nada.

─¿Por qué viniste entonces? ─Preguntó Richie sin apartar sus ojos del camino.

Eddie lo miró y sonrió ligeramente.

─¿No es obvio? Vine por ti.

El trayecto lo hicieron con música de emisoras que a Eddie le gustaban mientras Richie criticaba su poco sentido de gusto musical. Se pasaron el viaje molestándose como cuando eran niños y Richie deseó que aquel viaje sea eterno, porque por muy extraño que sea todo, no quería perder a Eddie nuevamente.

No lo soportaría.

Pararon en un motel para descansar, después de todo, gran parte de la madrugada los tuvo despiertos y Richie necesitaba dormir o colapsaría. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado y su ingesta de nicotina era preocupante o al menos para Eddie.

─Si necesitas algo, estaré en la habitación de al lado ─Comentó Eddie y Richie asintió para ingresar a su propio cuarto y desplomarse en la cama de resortes que disponía el lugar, no era cómodo, pero era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Tenía tanto por procesar y la idea de tener a Eddie vivo cerca, lo hizo reconsiderar muchas cosas. Abrió los ojos y se reincorporó de la cama con un pensamiento tamborileando su cabeza: Eddie estaba vivo y estaba a un cuarto de él. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo tirado allí sin aprovechar el hecho de que su amigo estaba vivo?

Corriendo, tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y vio a Eddie de pie frente a él con los nudillos en el aire con la idea de tocar la puerta. Las mejillas de Eddie se sonrojaron.

─Sólo venía a decir si tienes ganas de tomar algo del frigo-bar, tengo papas fritas que saqué de mi cuarto ─Dijo enseñándole el envoltorio, Eddie sonrió y lo invitó a pasar.

Una botella de Whisky malo y papas fritas, una misma cama y memorias de niños que no dejaron de serlo, no dentro de aquel cuarto, disfrutando lo que podría ser un segundo de felicidad o al menos para Richie Tozier.

─Cuando escuché tu mensaje de voz, creí que algo verdaderamente malo había sucedido ─Habló Eddie entonces, mirando a Richie con cierto temor en los ojos─, te oías muy triste y quizá hasta llorando. No me imaginaba qué pudo haberte hecho tanto mal como para estar así. Normalmente, no eres de los _sad boys_.

Richie tomó un sorbo de whisky y su nariz se arrugó por el sabor amargo del mismo, era tan malo que terminó siendo lo mejor que albergaba aquel motel, sin mencionar el hecho de tener a Eddie en un mismo cuarto.

─No lo recuerdas, pero el hecho de que estemos reunidos, me refiero al club de los perdedores, tuvo un motivo que se inició cuando éramos niños.

─Te refieres al payaso que dijiste hace rato, ¿no? ─Richie asintió─. Parece sacado de una novela de terror ─Río por lo bajo.

─Todo parecía tan surrealista… El payaso, Pennywise, se metía en nuestras mentes y nos mostraba nuestros peores miedos. Era aterrador.

─Me lo puedo imaginar… ─Eddie se acostó al lado de Richie, ambos mirando el techo─. ¿Qué te mostraba a ti?

─Lo último que me mostró fue a Paul Bunyan perseguirme en la feria de Derry ─Comentó Richie y Eddie sonrió.

─De por sí, Paul Bunyan es aterrador. ─Ambos rieron─. De seguro ese payaso horrendo me mostraba cosas relacionadas con enfermedades.

─Un leproso ─Eddie lo miró─, nos lo habías comentado cuando eras niño.

─Hay algo peor que todo eso y es no poder recordar nada. ¿Por qué no tengo memorias relacionadas a nada de eso?

Richie se sentó en la cama y juntó las piernas, apartando su mirada de la de Eddie, él lo notó e hizo lo mismo, lo miró con duda y Richie sólo intentaba mantenerse calmo.

─Antes habías dicho que yo estaba muerto… ─Continuó Eddie y Richie tardó en asentir─. ¿Fue ese payaso? ─Su amigo volvió a asentir─. ¿Qué hago aquí entonces?

Eddie se llevó las manos a la frente intentando entender lo que sucedía, no sabía que había muerto, ni siquiera recordaba nada relacionado a Pennywise o los sucesos de hace 27 años. Richie notó que la respiración de Eddie volvía a acelerarse, cayendo poco a poco en otro ataque de asma.

Richie tomó la mano de Eddie e hizo que lo mirara.

─No sé lo que está pasando, sólo sé que estás aquí y estás bien ─Richie acarició con su pulgar la mejilla de Eddie y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus labios, estaban húmedos por los nervios y algo lastimados. Solía mirar sus labios finos cuando eran niños y pensaba qué se sentiría tocarlos─. No sé si pedí un deseo o algo así, pero no quiero pedirte. No de nuevo.

Richie ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Eddie y se abrazó a él como si fuese un náufrago a mitad de una tormenta. Al prinicipio, Eddie estaba sorprendido por la acción repentina de su amigo, pero su tristeza y desolación le hizo entender que Richie necesitaba más que sólo preguntas. Necesitaba cariño.

─Todo es mi culpa… ─Sollozaba Richie─, yo te pedí que bajaras con nosotros a enfrentar al maldito payaso… Tú querías quedarte allí y yo insistí… Maldición… Lo siento…

Eddie se separó un poco de Richie para mirarlo a los ojos y ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, lucía como un niño y eso generaba más ternura en Eddie, quien limpió cada lágrima de Richie con su pulgar.

─Deja de llorar. Estoy bien, estoy aquí. ─Susurró Eddie despacio. Richie pegó su frente a la de Eddie y sus manos fueron hasta su cuello y en un intento desesperado por controlar su dolor, Richie acercó sus labios a los de Eddie en un beso simple, un sencillo roce de labios que sorprendió a Eddie─. Richie… ─Susurró.

─Sólo por ahora, déjame decirte todo lo que no pude ─Dijo contra sus labios, cerrando los ojos, volvió a besar a Eddie, pero con mayor determinación, recorriendo sus labios con los del otro, saboreando un poco más los finos labios de Eddie.

Cuánto había deseado hacer eso, de besarlo, de descifrar el sabor de sus labios, si sería lavanda o quizá menta. Eddie era tan higiénico que quizá hasta la idea de besar estaba lejos de su lista de deseos, pero allí estaba él, dejando que Richie se apropiara de sus labios y su lengua recorriera su boca y tocara la suya. De a poco, el beso se volvió más demandante, más hambriento y sin esperarlo, Richie estaba acostado con Eddie encima, siendo éste quien llevaba la iniciativa del beso.

─No soy gay ─Susurró Eddie entre besos y Richie sonrió para voltearlo y dejarlo ahora bajo suyo.

─Tampoco yo. ─Y con esa frase, la ropa comenzó a faltar en sus cuerpos.

Lo primero que cayeron fueron las playeras de cada uno, le siguieron sus pantalones y los calcetines de Tozier, ya que Eddie no lo hacía sin sus calcetines puestos, por una cuestión de distribución de calor adecuada. Los besos iban y venían de arriba abajo, la respiración en ambos se volvía errática con el circular de dedos y saliva.

Eddie se abrazó a Richie cuando éste comenzó a introducir dedos dentro suyo, dedos húmedos por su propia saliva y a medida de metía, más se erigían sus miembros, acariciándose entre ellos. Eddie tomó la erección de Ricchie y comenzó a masturbarlo, sintiendo cómo palpitaba en su diestra y se volvía cada vez más venosa.

Richie bajó de la cama y de rodillas, engulló el miembro de Eddie, metiendo y sacándolo de su boca, oyendo cómo el placer se externalizaba en él. Eddie tomó una de las manos de Richie y se la llevó a la boca, lamiendo sus dos dedos mientras Richie lo observaba y se ponía cada vez más duro.

Eddie se vino en la boca de Richie a pesar de eso, siguió chupándoselo y lamiendo la glande de Eddie, quien se retorcía de placer, jalando el cabello oscuro de Richie a medida que las oleadas de calor subían por él.

Richie tumbó a Eddie en la cama y repartió besos desde su boca, bajando por sus pezones hasta su ombligo, dibujando círculos con su lengua. Fue cuando la lengua de Richie llegó hasta el agujero de Eddie y comenzó a lamer su contorno, sintiendo cómo se dilataba y contraía de placer.

─No hagas eso, es antihigiénico ─Se quejaba Eddie, pero Richie seguía besándolo allí─. Richie…

─Cállate y disfruta ─Dijo y fue metiendo de a poco la cabeza de su miembro por la cavidad de Eddie, éste aferrándose a las sábanas del motel como si su vida se fuera en ello, cerró los ojos a medida que Richie entraba más y más─. ¿Estás bien? ─Preguntó una vez estuvo completamente adentro, Eddie asintió, aferrándose más y más a las sábanas.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentamente hasta que el cuerpo de Eddie se acostumbró, entonces tomaron velocidad y fuerza, el placer recorriendo el cuerpo de cada uno, gimiendo el hombre del otro y pidiendo más y más.

Lo hicieron tanto como pudieron, de las formas que se imaginaban y con todo el anhelo guardado durante todos esos años, Y una vez exhaustos y tendidos en la cama deshecha, ambos yacían abrazados y con la respiración desbocada.

─Grabé nuestras iniciales en el puente de los besos ─Dijo Richie después de un prolongado silencio. Eddie lo miró sonrojado, quizá por el orgasmo o quizá por la vergüenza pueril que azotaba su mente─. No me mires así, nunca lo había terminado cuando era niño.

─Esperaste que muriese para hacerlo. Eso es cruel.

─En mi defensa, soy un idiota ─Respondió Richie y Eddie puso los ojos en blanco─. No soportaba la idea de un rechazo. Nunca te lo dije por eso.

Un silencio se volvió a instaurar entre ellos, ambos tenían mucho qué pensar. Tantos años y ninguno dijo nada. A veces la pérdida hace más dolorosos las verdades que ocultamos por miedo. Eddie levantó sus ojos hacia Richie y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo para besarlo dulcemente.

─Nunca te rechazaría.

─Eso supuse después de dos horas y media diciendo mi nombre, gracias por el dato. ─Eddie golpeó el hombro de Richie, haciéndolo reír y poniéndose encima suyo para besarlo con todo el amor que tenía guardado por tantos años.

Aún no entendía qué sucedió o por qué Eddie estaba allí con él, por qué no recordaba nada, pero se cansó de hacer preguntas mientras podía disfrutar de su persona un poco más. No importaba si era algo momentáneo o sólo un sueño, le daba igual, había dicho y hecho todo lo que se había guardado desde los trece años.

Richie cerró los ojos y acunó su rostro en el pecho de Eddie, ambos cayeron dormidos lo que quedó de la noche. Richie no recordaba haber soñado nada, ni pesadillas con el odioso payaso ni con la muerte de Eddie, sólo volvió a abrir los ojos y la penumbra de la habitación lo saludó, tardó un poco en intentar entender dónde estaba. Encendió las luces de noche y vio su cama vacía, una sonrisa triste se dibujó entonces en su rostro. Todo había sido un sueño.

Acarició el lado de la cama vacía, estaba fría y eso dolía aún más. Se aferró a la almohada, ahogó un grito sordo entre plumas y el llanto que contenía con el nombre de Eddie en él. Pasaron unos minutos antes de tranquilizarse nuevamente, pero no cambió de posición, sólo se mantuvo allí, abrazando la almohada y gimoteando como un adolescente incomprendido.

Fue un sueño, sí, pero se sintió tan real; tanto que, todo lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo, había salido de su interior y se sentía finalmente libre, finalmente había encontrado paz.

Se levantó de la cama, fue al baño a asearse y preparó las pocas pertenencias que tenía. Miró la habitación hecha un desastre y sonrió porque por unas pocas horas de sueño, aquella habitación le había dado todo. Caminó a la puerta y al abrirla, vio a Eddie de pie con dos vasos térmicos de café instantáneo en cada mano y una mirada sorprendida que pasó a ser una muy molesta.

─Eddie… ─Murmuró Richie sin poder creer que sea él.

─Richie Tozier, si me dices que ibas a dejarme en éste cuarto, te juro que soy capaz de aventarte los dos vasos que… ─Richie no lo dejó terminar y jaló de las mejillas de Eddie comprobando que sea real y no una mera ilusión─ ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! ─Gritó colérico y avergonzado.

─O quizá soy yo ─Siguió murmurando, dejando en paz las mejillas de Eddie para hacer lo mismo con las suyas propias─. Maldita sea, parece real.

─Estoy cansado de estar aquí parado, toma tu café y déjame pasar ─Respondió Eddie molesto.

─¿Es un sueño?

─¿El café?

─¡Tú! ─Respondió Richie y volvió a tomar el rostro de Eddie entre sus manos, jalando su nariz, apretando sus labios, tenía que ser un error.

─¡Juro por Dios que si sigues con eso de mi muerte, te dejaré aquí y con la cuenta de las dos habitaciones! ─Richie soltó a Eddie finalmente y lo observó entrar al cuarto con los dos vasos de café.

─No quiero volver a perderte ─Dijo Richie y Eddie lo miró, ésta vez con preocupación─. Cuando desperté y no te encontré, creí que todo fue producto de mi imaginación, de un sueño, yo…

Eddie dejó los dos vasos en la mesa de noche junto a la cama y fue hasta Richie, tomó su mano y lo guio hasta su rostro, dejando que lo tocara suavemente. Eddie tomó con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Richie y lo atrajo para besarlo, fue un beso húmedo, fogoso, que podía invitar a más. Richie se sentía en las nubes.

─¿Podrías dejar de pensar en lo que fue y pensar que quizá tenía hambre y fui a traerte café? ─Ambos sonrieron y Richie abrazó con fuerza a Eddie, no quería soltarlo, temía hacerlo─. Prometo no dejarte nunca más.

─¿Nunca? ─Eddie lo miró con ternura.

─Nunca más.

Habían preguntas sin respuestas, hechos que cambiaron, el pasado seguía en su mente, pero el presente estaba besándolo con ahínco en esos momentos. Richie Tozier sabía que la muerte era un fastidio, más por todas las personas que deben lidiar con la ausencia del fallecido, lo supo en carne propia, pero allí estaba, abrazando a la persona que le arrebataron. ¿Por qué? No importaba, estaba al lado de la persona que amaba, no necesitaba saber nada más.

Porque hicieron una promesa e iban a cumplirla.


End file.
